


The Righteous Man and the Shield of God

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean Feels, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Handprint, Love, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Fanfic, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Season/Series 04, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Top Castiel, hope it goes well, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have always been there, Dean Winchester, and I will always be here to help put you back together, whatever that may entail.”<br/>- Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Righteous Man and the Shield of God

Dean slammed the door when he walked into the dimly lit hotel room.

“DAMMIT SAMMY!” he yelled as he threw his keys across the table, slammed his hands down on the nearest desk, and closed his eyes tight, trying to push back the memories of hell that were threatening to flood his mind right at the time he didn’t need them to.

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. It’d been a long night and dammit if he didn’t need to take a fucking second to try and figure out what in the hell was going on. He’d been out of hell for what? Maybe three months? And Sammy was more distant than ever, including the time when he was at Stanford. They’d been on a hunt, a good ole monster one too. Dean had really hoped that kind of throw back to the old times would have helped pull them a little closer together, but as soon as they’d bagged the damn werewolf Sam had just jetted off out the back door of the bar. Dean knew something was up, but he just didn’t know what yet.

He sighed, thought, _what the hell_ , and reached into his bag. He pulled out the bottle of Wild Turkey and started to pour himself a drink, _come to Pa-Pa,_ he smirked. His glass was a quarter full, when he muttered, “fuck it,” under his breath, and filled up the rest of the glass.

The memories were there again. Scratching, whispering at the edge of his mind, and he knew that if he didn’t get drunk fast enough they’d start to scream, and then any notion of sleep would be out the window.

 _Don’t… Just don’t think about it_ … he shook away the whispers and took a long drink.

He sat down at the desk and turned on Sam’s computer, typing random words into the search bar.

Sulfur…No-forced entry…asylum…full moon…

_How the fuck does Sammy even do this?....... Fuck it._

It’s not like they needed a new job right this instant anyway. He slammed the lap top shut and took a sip of his drink.

“They”… _HA!_

With the way things had been going, he wasn’t sure if it was going to be a “they” much longer, anyway. Dean clenched his fingers on the desk and let out a short, hiss of breath.

Sometimes deciding not to think about the years of torture he’d carried out upon countless souls in the pit worked, and he could go a few hours memory-free, and sometimes the memories just swelled up when he least expected them, and no amount of attempting to block them helped. He drained the rest of his glass and poured another.

He laid back on the bed and started flipping through channels. News, porn, cartoons, wrestling, porn, news… _Dammit, all this news and no one even realizes how close they are to the fucking apocalypse?_ Dean rolled his eyes while some two-bit talk show host went on and on about which celebrity supposedly went under the knife that week.

 _J Lo has never had plastic surgery, what the hell? You bunch of savages._ Dean grunted and turned the TV off. He rolled over to grab his phone and call Bobby, just to check on him after that whole “rising of the witnesses” bullshit, but dammit if his shoulder didn’t still sting.

“Son of a bitch…” Dean muttered as he winced and walked over to the bathroom mirror. He took off his shirt so he could get a better look at the cause of his pain. Castiel’s handprint was still bright pink and swollen on his shoulder. _The fucker could have used an oven mitt at least,_ Dean cursed to himself as he applied a little burn ointment to the wound. He wasn’t sure if it would help, but what the hell, might as well give it a shot.

He was starting on his third full glass of whisky, and lying back on the bed with all the pillows in the room squished up behind him so he could get comfy, when thoughts of Castiel started to fill his ever increasingly dizzy mind. Three months ago, if you’d asked Dean Winchester if he believed in angels, he’d have laughed in your face, but now he’d been pulled out of hell by one, and couldn’t really deny their existence since he’d plunged a knife hilt-deep into one’s chest.

 _Castiel…What the hell kind of name is that?_ Dean mused to himself while sipping his glass. The angel was a pain in the ass. Seriously though, could a species be more naïve about how the damn world works? To Dean, Cas was basically a lost puppy in a heavenly management position. He was always looking at you with those big blue eyes and standing too damn close to you. Not to mention the way he’d just zap right behind you and scare the bejeezus out of everyone in the room. _I wonder if we could get him to do tricks…_ He chuckled to himself as he took another sip. Dean was really starting to feel the buzz throughout his body now.

Cas always wore that stupid trench coat. _It’s summer, and the guy is wearing a full out heavy-duty trench coat. What the hell is up with that?_ And dammit if he could ever tie that tie right Cas might finally look a little put together. Still, Dean knew that ruffled dark hair and sallow look that Cas always sported would put the angel a long way away from looking like he was at the pinnacle of men’s fashion like the other angels always looked. He chuckled, _Castiel, Castiel, what are we gonna do with you, you fashion-less prick?_

A smile played upon his lips as he started laughing even harder, and he sat straight up in bed throwing his glass against the wall as he laughingly shouted,

“CASTIEL?? I SAID, ‘WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS THAT?’ YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“It means Shield of God, Dean Winchester”, Castiel said with the background noise of fluttering of wings, “and you’re intoxicated.”

Dean fell backwards onto the bed, spilling the whisky all over the sheets, “What the hell?? Why are you here? No one invited you here Cas!”

Castiel’s head tilted, and his eyes scanned over Dean’s body as Dean braced himself against the headboard. Dean’s half-drunk mind was snapping to attention with all the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he felt strangely vulnerable as the angel looked over his shirtless chest.

“You prayed to me Dean, and I answered you. Albeit your prayer was a smidgeon unorthodox, but I have come to expect nothing less from you.” Castiel was staring into Dean’s eyes.

 _Jesus, does this guy understand ANY type of personal space? He’s across the room and I still feel like he’s breathing down my neck…_ Castiel kept his gaze locked on Dean’s and Dean wasn’t daring to look away. He was overly conscious of the way the whisky was pooling near his thigh, and how a few droplets were rolling down his abdominals. He felt more helpless than he’d felt in a long time, and he was reacting to Castiel the way he would react to any monster he’d ever fought. His muscles tensed and prepared for a blow when Castiel shifted his eyes and reached down to touch the bedspread. All of a sudden the sheets were clean and dry, and the bottle of Wild Turkey was full and sitting on the bedside table along with the glass that Dean had thrown.

Dean hmphed and walked over to the sink to splash water on his face in an attempt to bring himself some sobriety. He looked in the mirror and could see Castiel was entertaining himself fiddling with the remote while Dean was washing up. Dean could see the angel’s eyes squinting as he painstakingly tried to understand the way the buttons controlled the television that was buzzing with white noise a few feet from him. Dean stood there, drunkenly transfixed with this angel in a trench coat who was learning to operate a TV remote in his hotel room.

Dean almost smiled at that. There was something comforting about Castiel’s presence, and damn if it didn’t seem fami-

“CAS STOP, you’re going to break it,” Dean was halfway to Castiel to grab the remote from the angel’s hands before Cas smashed it on the floor, when Dean’s vision was suddenly flashing with flame and gore. Hell wasn’t just a memory anymore; it was in the very room with him. He wasn’t sure for how long, but he was back in hell, he was sure of it this time, and he was fighting against the souls of everyone he’d tortured. Their mangled bodies were thrashing against him, and he couldn’t even scream, and the heat, fuck… the heat, he’d almost forgotten how bad it was. Despair and anguish were washing over him wave after wave after wave, until suddenly he was in the hotel room again, and Castiel was leaning over him, slowly removing his cold angelic fingers from Dean’s forehead with a look of worry stamped across his furrowed face.

Dean’s brow was dotted with cold sweat. He looked around the room and slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and leaned his back against the bedframe behind him. Castiel was looking down at him with that puppy dog look, the one that simultaneously spurred frustration and endearment within Dean. He sighed and finally looked up at Castiel,

“What? Haven’t you ever seen a man trip before?” He snatched the remote from Castiel’s hand and started flipping through channels, stoically avoiding Castiel’s look.

“You blame yourself for the torment of all of those souls.” It wasn’t a question, and Dean was ignoring it, _click!_ Wrestling, _click!_ News, _click!_ Cartoons, _click!_ Soap opera, _click!_ Porn, _click!_ News… “You still smell the burning of their flesh, and that’s why you drink yourself into a drunken stupor before falling asleep every night. It makes sense, but I’ve never understood the human tendency to bl-“

“So help me, Cas, if you don’t shut the hell up in about ten seconds…” _He’s a damn angel you dumbass what the hell are you gonna do to him? Pray he goes away?_ Dean raised his hands up above his head and let the remote drop to the floor before pulling his knees up to his chest, burying his head in his lap, and covering his neck with his arms. He hadn’t cowered up like this since before Kansas, since before… well… _Mom…_ Dean sighed and leaned his head back on the bed behind him letting a few moments of silence tick by.

“Would you like me to leave, Dean Winchester?” Castiel’s voice was low and gravely and gentle when it finally broke the pensive stillness of the room. Damn if he didn’t grab Dean’s full attention with every syllable he muttered. Even though Cas had completely pissed him off, Dean still felt better with him there… There was something about his voice, his deep graveled out voice, which reminded Dean of summertime and clothes on the line, apple pie, and comfort. He’d never let anyone see this side of himself before, he’d never let anyone see the weight he carried, and why the fuck was he letting this wing-flapping soldier of God inside his head to see it now?

“Dammit Cas, No. Just, I don’t wanna talk about hell, okay? Jeez.” Dean got up and sat down on the edge of the bed, pouring himself more to drink. Evidently when Cas had touched his forehead and did some kind of angel zapping voodoo to bring Dean out of his fit, he’d also sobered him up in the process.

 _Fucking angels…_ He took a long drink and stared at the floor even though he could feel Castiel’s eyes boring into the back of his head. Evidently the angel wasn’t catching the hint that the conversation was over.

“Dean, I know about the weight you carry.” Castiel picked up the remote and was absentmindedly thumbing it while he walked towards the side of the bed where Dean was seated, “It’s too much for one man to hold, even a righteous man.”

Castiel was standing nearly in front of him, and Dean was absolutely done with this shit. Who was this angel to be preaching to him about what’s too much and what’s not? Hell, Cas pulled him out of hell for no other reason than to save the world from the apocalypse. He’d deserved what he’d gotten there. So many of his friends were dead because of him. So many people suffered when Dean should have saved them, and he deserved to be in hell because of that. But, if it hadn’t been for Cas, Dean would still be ripping apart souls on the rack. Hellfire flashed before the hunter’s eyes.

“Cas, you shut your mouth, you don’t…” Dean choked on the last word and set his jaw, “you don’t know what I’ve done, Cas.” He took another drink and resumed rubbing his big toe into the carpet. Why was this stupid angel trying to dig into his life story like he knew everything? Dean was perfectly fine dealing with all of this shit alone, like he always had. He didn’t need this kind of sentimental chic-flick crap.

Castiel looked down at Dean’s toes drawing circles on the floor, “When you were five years old you learned to ride a bike for the first time,” Dean stopped fidgeting his feet and felt his nerves stand on edge while the angel continued in his slow monotone-like fashion, “Your father was scared you’d hurt yourself, but your mother believed you could do it, and so she pushed you down the hill. You rode the bike very well, but it was the stopping with which you had a problem,” Dean remembered that day very well. He was so excited to finally ride a “big boy bike”, and his mom was encouraging and supportive and urged him to just do his best and not to be afraid. The memory was clear for Dean, but it was strange to hear this angel talk to him about it almost like he had been there as well...keeping tabs on him as he'd grown up. “That was your first broken bone. If I remember correctly you seemed to have taken the blame upon yourself for the fight that ensued between your parents that evening as well.” Castiel kneeled in front of Dean and looked up at him, “Dean… I know.”

Dean forced his eyes to open even though he knew that doing so would let the water works out, but he just didn’t care if Castiel saw, for some reason, he trusted him. “Cas…” He bit back the tears and hung his head.

“You’ve always felt so alone. You carry the weight of everyone on your shoulders, from your brother and the loss of the woman he loved, to your father and the loss of your mother.” Dean looked up and into Castiel’s eyes, but the angel was looking at Dean’s hands as he rubbed his thumb over the top of Dean’s knuckles, which were white from the strain of the fist that Dean had been making the entire time Castiel had been talking. The angel looked down at the veins running beneath the hunter’s skin, “When you were crying in bed that night, thinking that everything that was wrong in your small world was your fault, I knew then too.” Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes, “I sang you to sleep that night for the first time, and then again on the night you slept on the cathedral floor after your mother was killed, and again every night in your childhood when you thought your father was not coming home. You were never alone Dean, I have always known. I have always been there.”

Dean was absolutely dumbfounded. Castiel had known him his entire life and still somehow believed that he could be fixed? _He doesn’t know… He still just doesn’t know…_

Castiel rubbed his thumb a little more firmly over the veins in Dean’s hand, “When I pulled you out of hell, you were unrecognizable.” Dean was holding his breath, because the angel was now rubbing his fingertips over the bright pink scar on his shoulder, and holy shit there was some kind of crazy static going on there. Castiel continued to let his fingertips fall down Dean’s arm until they rested on the veins of the hunter’s forearms, “I remember molding these back into position. Your internal organs needed an incredible amount of attention, but it was the eyes that were the most difficult.” Now Dean was holding his breath for a different reason,

_You put me back together?_

“No matter what I did, when I looked into your eyes, they always were so full of pain. No amount of green could bring back what you lost on the rack, no amount of warmth that I tempered them with could fight back the coldness that was steadily creeping into the depths of your eyes.” Castiel was inches from Dean’s face now, steadily studying the eyes he was looking so deeply into, “but then I began to sing, and the spark of hope was there again, and I somehow managed to get them just right before I woke you.”

Dean couldn’t help the flow of tears that were falling from his eyes, but he still cursed every single one of them as they dripped off of his cheeks. Castiel raised his hands and gently brushed away the tears and then let his palm cradle the righteous man’s face as he repeated in nearly a whisper, “I have always been there, Dean Winchester, and I will always be here to help put you back together, whatever that may entail.”

Maybe it was just how close Castiel was to Dean, or maybe it was just the realization of how much the angel had done for him. The truth is that Dean didn’t really know why he did it, but moments after those words had left Castiel’s lips, Dean’s hand was gripped behind the angel’s neck and they were kissing.

Dean was nothing but a ball of nerves, all rough and jerky and trembling lips, while Castiel moved into Dean’s haphazard embrace with skill and tenderness, giving Dean the kind of touch that the hunter needed in that moment. Castiel’s arms were steady when Dean’s gave way, and his touch was reassuring when the hunter’s was timid. This kiss was different for Dean than any other he’d had in his entire life. There’d always been something missing; all the kisses before had never gone deeper than the skin, but this time the entire room was buzzing with the energy between the two of them. Dean thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest when Castiel wrapped his arms underneath Dean’s shoulders and laid him back on the bed. Their lips still hadn’t parted from each other’s this entire time, until Dean suddenly broke it off and looked up at the angel who looked down at him with a concerned expression,

“Cas… Don’t leave me tonight,” Dean was so out of breath from the kiss the words came out as merely a whisper.

“I never planned on it,” Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean more tenderly than he ever thought a person could be kissed. Instead of rough and toothy, it was all slow, gentle, and… grace. It was all grace as the angel wrapped the hunter in his arms and kissed his stubbly jawline. It was all grace as the shield of God rubbed his hands across the chest of the righteous man, and then worked his way up to Dean’s face so that Cas could hold him still to kiss his forehead, and slowly kiss his way down to those eyes he’d spent so much time on.

When Castiel was done worshiping Dean’s face with kisses, Dean was nearly in tears again. He reached up and pulled Castiel down to him by the sides of his trench coat, and Castiel heartily obliged Dean’s urges by pressing his body closer. Dean was biting Castiel’s lower lip, praying to Castiel to be rougher because he could feel the memories of hell bubbling below the surface of his mind, and he knew Castiel could save him from the torment of his past. Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean’s neck, and started to suck and gently bite it, giving Dean a hickey that’d probably stick around for a while.

Dean was absolutely losing it under Castiel’s touch. Neck biting had always done it for him, but _Holy shit, Cas…_ The angel had him practically squirming. Dean pushed the trench coat off of Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him back down towards him by his tie for a kiss when Cas hooked a hand underneath Dean’s knee and pulled it up behind his back so that Dean had his leg around him. Cas pushed his hips into Dean’s and it was immediate pleasure. Cas was grinding against Dean while Dean was slipping Cas’s tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean was so turned on by this angel rubbing his pants-covered cock against his own, that he was about to lose it. While Castiel was pulling Dean’s other leg back behind his back so that Dean was fully holding Cas between his thighs, Dean was working on his own belt so that he could start getting rid of the layers between the two of them. Admittedly, he was struggling a bit because his hands were all nerves and jitters, but as soon as Cas realized what was going on, he reached down and before Dean knew it they were both fully naked.

“Holy shit Cas, what the hell?” Dean broke their kiss, and Cas sat up.

“Dean, I am sorry, I thought that’s what you were trying to do,” Cas quickly grabbed his pants and started to dress himself, but Dean interrupted him.

“No, Cas, wait…” Dean reached out and grabbed the angel’s arm, ”It just surprised me is all, you big dork.” He grabbed Castiel by the chin and pulled him down to him until Castiel was back on top of him, and they were kissing. It was slow and it was gentle again, but now was the time for Dean to reassure his angel that he could handle the love of someone who was a little more than human. _Wait did I just think “Love”?.._ Castiel broke their kiss,

“Dean I’m sorry if I pushed any boundaries, I-“

“Cas, you’re an angel. You do some things a little bit faster than I’m used to. Go easy on me when I’m caught a little off guard. Now just shut the hell up and kiss me.”

Castiel just smiled and obliged, but this time while running his hands down to Dean’s hip and pulling his hips flush against his own.

“Mmmph, Cas,” Dean was moaning into the angel’s ear while Castiel reached down and gently wrapped his hand around both of their cocks so that he could rub them together at the same time. Dean was instinctively pushing his hips up and down with Castiel’s hand as a feeling of pure bliss was overtaking his body as the feel of Cas’s warm cock rubbing against his own was washing over him.

Cas was leaning over Dean, taking one of Dean’s nipples in his mouth and gently flicking his tongue over it and sucking on it. Dean let out a moan and let his head fall back onto the bed while Castiel continued to pleasure their throbbing dicks. Dean’s mind was swimming in so many emotions, he wasn’t sure what to let himself feel first. He lifted his head up just enough to watch Castiel, the most beautiful angel he’d ever seen, slowly slide down his body until his face was between Dean’s legs. Castiel looked up at Dean and grinned as he licked all the way up Dean’s swollen shaft. Dean gripped the sheets and shuddered.

“Oh my god Cas, I’m gonna lose it,” Castiel lifted his head up and narrowed his eyes at Dean.

“I’m not sure now is the time to be mentioning my father, Dean.” Dean just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Forget it Cas, that was amazing,” Castiel smiled confusedly and resumed licking all around Dean’s cock. Dean was going nuts feeling Cas’s tongue lapping around his member, but when Castiel finally wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking on it while he let his tongue slide all the way down the underside of Dean’s already sensitive shaft, Dean thought he really was going to turn inside out.

“OH MY GOD CAS, fuckkk mmm,” Castiel swirled his tongue over Dean’s sensitive head and then started to bob up and down on the entire length of his cock, all while massaging Dean’s balls. Dean was in complete ecstasy; he felt his testicles tightening and his entire lower half beginning to heat up as he approached his orgasm, when all of a sudden Castiel just stopped and lifted his head up to look at Dean.

“Fuck, Cas? That’s the not the end of it, I hope you know that,” Dean said half jokingly and with a smirk, as Castiel grinned wryly up at his hunter.

“Oh I know Dean, I know,” a devilish grin flashed across the angel’s face, and Dean felt an instantaneous flush of heat rush down to his groin. _Holy shit this angel is sexy as hell._

Castiel rolled Dean over so that now Dean was on top of him, and Castiel held Dean’s hips down and began to grind their hips together from this position while Dean began kissing all over Cas’s neck and upper chest. Between the friction of their cocks rubbing against each other, and the fact that he had been so close to climaxing moments before, Dean was losing control. His movements were becoming more frantic and busy; his breathing was becoming increasingly elevated to the point where he was basically panting over Castiel while he was kissing up and down the angel’s chest. He needed Castiel more than he’d ever needed anything in his entire life. He needed to feel Castiel all over him, all around him, filling him up. _Castiel, I need you, fuck, baby I need you so much. I want you…now._

“Dean, are you sure?” Castiel asked Dean, half out of breath from how quickly they’d been grinding against each other.

“You could hear me?” Dean asked Castiel, somewhat bewildered,

“You pray to me more than you realize Dean. We share a more… we share a stronger bond than most. I can hear your prayers more clearly than I can hear most conversations in a room. Your very thoughts cry out to me.” Dean looked down at Castiel and decided he needed to say it like it was intended to be said.

“Cas, I need you, now. I’m ready, it’s okay.”

Castiel looked at him, a little unsure, “I’ll be right back.” All of a sudden Dean was alone in the room and the bed beneath him was empty. Dean suffered a brief moment of fear, and then the fluttering of wings behind him let him know that that fear was unfounded. He turned around to see Castiel holding a Walgreen’s bag, and he was confused for a moment until the angel removed a bottle of lubricant. _He literally flew to the nearest drug store and back…_ Dean couldn’t suppress a smile at that.

Castiel didn’t have a chance to lay down on top of Dean before Dean had stood up and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him down on top of himself. Dean wrapped his legs around the angel and they began to make out again. There were no more gentle, soft, and delicate kisses being exchanged. These were the kisses between two men who needed each other to know exactly how much the other was needed. Castiel was sucking on Dean’s bottom lip when he let go and pushed Dean flat onto his back. He lifted up Dean’s legs and started to lick his balls while he inserted one lube-coated finger into Dean’s ass.

 _Oh okay that’s new,_ Dean shifted on the bed to get a little more comfortable. It’s not that it was painful; it was just a little uncomfortable. Castiel slowly started to wiggle his finger from side to side in Dean’s ass, until it was loosening nicely around him. Dean was pleasantly surprised when the feeling of being uncomfortably filled left, and a new feeling, one of a slight burning pleasure, began to swell up in the space behind his balls. Castiel gently added a second finger and let them sit for a moment while Dean’s ass adjusted. Dean was starting to get used to the feeling of his ass stretching around Castiel’s fingers, and when Cas began to slowly fuck him with his two fingers, Dean found himself involuntarily moving his hips back and forth with Castiel’s motions.

When Castiel had three fingers inside of Dean, and Dean was noticeably comfortable and enjoying the stimulation, Cas removed his fingers. Dean almost immediately missed the sensation of having part of Castiel inside of him and was about to protest when Castiel pressed the head of his lube covered cock to Dean’s hole. _Please…Now._

“Dean, are you ready?” Castiel leaned over Dean and looked into his eyes.

“Yeah Cas, let’s do this thing,” Dean reached up and pulled Cas down to kiss him while Cas slowly pressed inside of Dean’s hole. Dean was clenching his teeth and digging his fingers hard into Castiel’s shoulders, the pain was terrible and then all of a sudden the head was inside, and the burning intensified and then turned into radiating warmth.

“Oh god, Cas,” Dean moaned into Cas’s neck while the angel slowly slide further inside of him. Dean was holding so tight to Castiel, it was if they were flying, and the only way for Dean to survive was if he could hold onto the angel. Cas was trying to control his breathing; the feeling of Dean Winchester and himself finally becoming one was something he could barely contain. Dean could feel Castiel’s cock throbbing inside of him while Castiel finally slid the rest of his cock inside of Dean.

They laid there for a moment. Dean’s eyes were closed as he was trying to capture every second of the moment and put it to memory, and Cas’s face was buried in Dean’s chest as he tried to retain composure. Finally, Castiel began to move inside of Dean, and when he did, his cock head rubbed against something inside of him.

“HOLY Shit!” Dean yelled out as Cas rubbed his cock across his prostate. Every nerve in the hunter’s body was alive, and the most intense pleasure he’d ever experienced was all around him as Castiel took his cue and began to pump in and out of Dean. There they were, an entangled mess of arms, legs, and lips, writhing in the pleasure of the heat of each other’s bodies. The feeling of having Castiel moving inside of him was enough to bring Dean to the edge, and when Castiel started frantically pumping into his asshole, Dean grabbed the angel’s face and kissed him, bringing their bodies together so that the friction between the two of them would rub his cock while Castiel approached his orgasm and continued to thrust deep inside of Dean. The reaction was almost immediate. Dean had been holding it in for so long, he couldn’t even help it,

“Holy shit AAAGGH Castiel, oh my god!” he groaned into Castiel’s mouth as spurts of hot cum squirted between their stomachs from Dean’s cock. The feeling of Dean’s ass clenching around his cock when he came was too much for Castiel and it was all he could do to cover Dean’s ears before he screamed into the night,

“DEAN WINCHESTER IS MINE!” the glass in the windows shattered and so did the mirror for that matter, and the lights flickered from the shear force of Castiel’s scream in both English and Enochian.

Castiel collapsed on top of Dean, and they laid there in each other’s arms for a few moments, just taking in the events that had just unfolded. Dean was rubbing Castiel’s hair absentmindedly while Castiel came down from his climax.

“Cas, are you awake?” Dean prodded the angel’s shoulder, not quite sure if he’d passed out from the exertion.

“Yes Dean I am awake. I apologize, our intercourse has significantly fatigued me,” Dean just looked into Cas’s eyes, _Oh great, I’m in love with the biggest dork that ever helped build this planet…_

“Never forget that I also helped rebuild you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel brushed his lips over Dean’s, “and I am also in love with you.”

Dean’s grin spread across his face wider than it ever had before when they kissed, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile right back into his lips.

“I love you, Cas, I just needed to say it out loud,” Dean whispered against Cas’s lips, and Castiel simply pulled Dean into his chest.

“I know, Dean. I always have.”

And then the Righteous Man drifted off to sleep in the arms of the Shield of God, and the memories and horrors of Dean Winchester’s past were kept at bay by the singing and the love of an angel.


End file.
